


Like...

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot, Short Story, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like ____"</p><p>John doesn't understand with Sherlock's sudden statement. But then, he get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since I wrote Sherlock fanfic. I'm so into Tokyo Ghoul random that I started to ignore them. I'm in exam but I need to write something but I don't want to write TG for a while so I want to this pairing.
> 
> This was based from a comic I found in Tumble, I don't remember where it is now.

"I like this flower,"

John stared to Sherlock with question over his face. They were sitting on a bench when he suddenly made that statement. He wondered what made him said something like that out of the blue.

But then again, this is Sherlock. He always does stuff that people have no clue at all.

"Oookay..." John nodded a little as a reply. He gazed to a bunch of flower not far from them. Maybe that was what Sherlock talking about.

John did not realize that Sherlock was trying to say something else.

***

"I like the skull,"

This time, John was typing new post regarding their previous case. He lifted up his head and saw Sherlock held the skull with full attention. John see nothing special about the skull.

"Oh," was what John's reply before he continued back his typing. He did not saw Sherlock's eyes shifted to him.

***

"I like the jumper,"

John was wearing his usual jumper at that night when Sherlock spoke that sentence. He was in the kitchen while making the tea for both of them. When he turned to his back, he saw Sherlock in his 'thinking posture' but eyes focused on him.

John felt a bit weird. It was kinda rare for him to be in Sherlock's attention. But then again, it was not him in his eyes. It was his jumper.

John tried to decipher his word, but he could only think of nothing. He did not understand what was his meaning. Sherlock never the one who spoke of useless stuff.

"Well, thanks?" John said I uncertainty. Might as well he took it as compliment.

***

There was an envelope on his table.

John picked it up and saw Sherlock's name on it. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. They were sharing the same flat, why would he send him an envelope?

He opened the envelope and read the letter. When he was done, he smiled a little with amusement. This explained Sherlock's behaviour lately.

He left his room with the letter in his hand. When he went to the living room, he found Sherlock was standing in front of the window with his back facing John. The doctor watched him with fondness in his eyes.

Silently, he inched closer toward Sherlock and wrapped that lanky detective into his embrace. Sherlock was not even surprise when he received a hug from his flatmate. In fact, he put both of his hand onto John's arm.

"Sherlock, I---"

"I like you too much,"

Sherlock interrupted John before he could say anything. John grinned behind him and kissed his back. Sherlock acted cool as cucumber, but John could feel his heartbeat getting faster than usual.

Maybe they could stay like this for a while.


End file.
